memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Baseball uniform
thumb|Replica of [[Buck Bokai, a 2015 London Kings player.]] A baseball uniform was a type of clothing, a series of uniforms worn by members of baseball sport teams. The sport and uniform design evolved on Earth and was initially part of Human culture. With the revival of the sport in the 24th century, Baseball uniforms returned. ( ) History thumb|Slime Devils and Titans. A league was active on Cestus III as early as 2371. ( ) In 2372, Kasidy Yates of Cestus III gave Benjamin Sisko a baseball cap with the logo of the Pike City Pioneers. ( ) In 2375, the crews of Deep Space 9 and the played a baseball match in a holosuite of DS9. Their teams, the Niners and the Logicians, wore baseball uniforms. Constable Odo, filling the role of umpire, also appeared in a dedicated outfit. ( ) Following the end of the Iconian War in 2410, the Summer Resort on Risa began catering to the baseball revival, and offered uniforms of the teams of the Milky Way League during the Lohlunat Festival. The first four teams thus represented were the Caitian Claws, Ferenginar Liquidators, Logicians and Niners. ( ) Afterwards, the Deneb V Slime Devils and the Bozeman Titans outfits debuted. ( ) Types thumb|Liquidators, Logicians, Claws, Niners. Uniforms consisted of a baseball cap, a top, trousers, and shoes. Depending on whether a team played in their own stadium or elsewhere, the players would don the Home or Away version of their uniform. ( ) Umpire thumb|Umpire Odo. The umpire, who was not part of engaging teams, wore a sports trikot with number but streetwear-trousers with a belt instead of spot slacks. ( ) Bozeman Titans The Bozeman Titans uniform was offered during the Lohlunat Festival in 2410. The uniform was gray, apart from a dark or black undershirt, and yellow highlights. The cap was also dark but its bill was yellow. The team logo, the soaring warp ship , was sewn on the left breast and cap front. An alternative uniform was white and pinstriped. The team originated from Bozeman, Earth. Player 25 was Klingon. ( ) Caitian Claws The Caitian Claws was a Caitian team. Their uniform was gray. Undershirt, belt, socks and cap were purple. The trousers included a hole for Caitian tails, and players could tuck their ears under the cap. ( ) Deneb V Slime Devils The team from Deneb V was named after Denebian slime devils. The Deneb V Slime Devils ahd a green-hued white uniform with pinstripes, and a black uniform. Cap and clothing highlights were red, with some bright green stripes that matched the logo. ( ) Ferenginar Liquidators The Ferenginar Liquidators was a Ferengi team based out of Ferenginar. Their uniform was white and pinstriped. Undershirt, belt, socks and cap were green. Like all teams with shoes, their shoes were black. ( ) Logicians The Logicians was an all-Vulcan team, initially helmed by Captain and the crew of the . The team wore a white or light-gray uniform and cap, with both a long-sleeved undershirt and the socks colored navy. Uniform and cap were emblazoned with the IDIC symbol. ( ) In the 2410s, the cap was also navy colored, and the undershirt was short-sleeved. ( ) Niners thumb|First Niners match. The original Niners outfit was a white, pinstriped uniform with red undershirt and socks. ( ) S'Yahazah City Talons During Game Day on Cestus III in 2389, where technology-caste S'Yahazah City Talons competed with the Pike City Pioneers, the Gorn wore black-and-red uniforms. These were not uniforms in the traditional sense, and more like belts and sashes. Kasidy Yates likened the outfit to Britons fighting Roman Legions in the 4th century. Their baseball caps were cut away to be just bills attached to extended straps pulled tightly around the head. The Gorn had marked their scaly crests with red stripes. The Gorn players wore neither boots nor shoes, but kept disruptors hidden on themselves. ( ) Appendices External links * * *"The 2018 Risa Lohlunat Festival!" blog at the Star Trek Online ARC website. *"The 2019 Risian Lohlunat Festival!" blog at the Star Trek Online ARC website. References category:clothing category:uniforms category:human uniforms